Motor vehicles typically include a center console assembly disposed along a longitudinal center line of the vehicle to provide a housing for the gear shifting and/or parking brake lever mechanisms, as well as to provide conveniences, such as cup holders, armrests, storage, etc. It remains desirable to provide an improved center console assembly for motor vehicles.